And Then He Was Gone
by SasukeandGaara'sgirl35
Summary: First, Sasuke leaves. Next, Naruto leaves to get Sasuke back. Then Naruto comes back, only to leave to train with Jiraiya. But how does Sakura feel about all of this? Slightly angsty Sakura. Oneshot.


** Disclaimer: All characters and main plot are property of Masashi Kishimoto-san. I just put it into Sakura's POV.**

** Warnings: There is nothing dirty in this, but it is slightly angsty. A very depressed Sakura. There is slight SasuSaku and also slight NaruSaku.**

** Godaime basically means the Fifth Hokage aka Tsunade. This is also in the beginning of the Rescue Sasuke arc. Please enjoy!**

* * *

One second, I was talking to Sasuke, telling him "Don't go. Don't go!" The next, I wake up on a bench with tears streaming down my face, with Kotetsu-sensei and Izumo-sensei waking me up.

I barely remember anything; I barely remember even getting home after they woke me up.

I awoke in the morning. I'm in my bed, and my throat burns. What had happened last night to make it burn and feel sore? Wait; I laughed at myself. How could I forget? I was crying, because Sasuke was trying to leave. To leave Konoha. To leave me. I tried to do everything in my power to make him stay. I told him I loved him with all of my heart; I'd said I'd even go with, if it was okay with him. And yet, that was not enough. He told me I was still annoying after all this time, that we've been on the same team as Naruto. He disappeared from in front of me to behind me. He told me "Thank you". Why?

Everything is black.

I can't see.

_**And **__**then **__**he **__**was **__**gone**__._

* * *

It had been my fault. I was too useless to do anything. I can't do any good taijutsu; I can only do basic ninjutsu; I can only release genjutsu. I couldn't even stop the one that I love from leaving. It's all my fault!

I wanted to leave by myself to get him back. I had packed my things, left out the door, and into the cold, dark, and empty night.

I'm in luck. No one's at the gate tonight. I'll be able to leave without anyone seeing.

I was near the park when I heard a voice behind me. It said my name. "Sakura-chan." Naruto. With no hitai-ate. His headband. He asked where I was going. **To get Sasuke-kun back. **"Why?" **He left because of me. **"No, he didn't." **How do you know? You weren't there. **"Tsunade-obaa told me everything." **What does she know? **"Apparently a lot." **Yeah, right... **"Sakura-chan." **Stop talking to me, Naruto. I've got to go get Sasuke back. **"You won't need to." **What? **"I'll go." **Wh-what?! **"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll do it. I'll figure out what to do tomorrow. Go sleep." **Alright.**

I quickly walked home. Home. Safe, comfy. Sasuke doesn't have that anymore.

Sleep.

Will he have _that_ tonight?

* * *

The next day, Naruto convinced Godaime-sama to let him have a mission to capture Sasuke. Capture. How harsh of a word. But it must be done. I wanted to go. Maybe I would be of some help.

_**Maybe.**_

Naruto said I shouldn't, couldn't go. When did he get sweet? I started to cry because I was too useless to help and the other rookies saw me shed those tears. Naruto's other friends. Naruto then told me he'd go get Sasuke back, no matter what. He put his thumb up, like Lee and Gai-sensei do, in the good guy pose. Along with Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba. They turned and walked away.

_**And then he was gone.**_

* * *

Naruto and the others came back. No Sasuke. I wept for too many days. So many that I couldn't count them. Naruto came back with broken ribs and a head wound, and other injuries. They were caused by Sasuke, they told me, but I couldn't help thinking it was my fault. Since I couldn't stop Sasuke in the first place.

I found out later, that Naruto was leaving to train with Jiraiya. To become stronger. I'll train with Tsunade-sama to learn healing techniques. To be useful. For…Sasuke and Naruto.

_**And Then He Was Gone.**_

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? :) I hope so. It took me forever to put this up. Basically because I procrastinated putting it up. You guys can leave a review to tell me if there is anything I could change or work on. I would appreciate it. I'm going to try to put more stories up and oneshots and other things. Try to look forward to it. It'll probably take forever. ;P**


End file.
